Mirror Make Out
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: "Listen here my love struck pal; if you ever need to practice the perfect kiss, a mirror is your best friend." Ash was really in love with Misty but was he that in love that he'd make out with a mirror? Yes, he was. Read to find out what happens!


**Hello :) Here is my regular Wednesday update xD It's just a little PokeShippy oneshot that I got the idea for basically as soon as I woke up so I quickly wrote it up and here it is x'D I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon -3-**

* * *

It was a boiling day in the middle of July and Ash was round his red headed best friend's gym, swimming with her in the Olympic size pool of Cerulean City.

After a full day splashing around together and making each other soaking wet, Ash had now gotten changed back into his regular clothes and was getting his precious hat out of the locker.

As he put his key in and opened the door, he noticed something; a shining mirror staring right at him. He nibbled his lip. Nobody knew it but ever since he returned from Unova, Ash had been seeking help about how to confess his love to Misty from Brock.

The squinty eyed pokemon doctor may not have been that much of an expert in love as he made out to be, but at least he was more experienced than Ash. Remembering one of Brock's tips, the raven haired teen held the side of the locker door with his gloved hand.

_Listen here my love_ _struck pal; if you ever need to practice the perfect kiss, a mirror is your best friend._

Ash thought it over. Was he really that in love with Misty that he'd make out with a mirror? Yes, he was. Checking one last time to see if Misty was feeding her water type pokemon like she said she was, Ash began pressing small kisses in the same spot of the mirror.

As he pulled away after quite some time, his reflection grinned goofily at him.

"Ay you're not bad at this, Ashton…" he stroked his chin somewhat cockily before imagining the mirror to be his best friend. As he pressed his lips to the now hot with his breath mirror, he imagined delicately cupping her soft face in his hands and their lips meeting for the first time.

He shivered and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and gripped roughly into the side of the mirror.

Ash was too busy making very loud kissing sounds that he didn't hear his red headed secret crush walk up to him.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing?" she asked, her aquamarine orbs wide with confusing before pushing the mirror out the way so she could see his face.

"Mm… Eek!"

Ash was right in the middle with one of his mirror kisses when Misty yanked the door away from him so his lips crashed elsewhere. Onto her own!

Blushing beet red, Ash's mouth fell open and shut like a goldfish, unable to say anything.

"Ash what was that for?!" she yelled stubbornly and angrily at first before her expression grew soft. "Why did you kiss me?" her heart thumped with hope. No one knew it but she had the same feelings as Ash did for her.

Ash nibbled his lip once again, his face still bright red. He had only gotten the three lessons of love from Brock and still needed lots more practice. He wasn't ready to tell her just said.

"Um I um…" he stuttered, his little kid was taking over him and making him run away. "Happy Birthday!" he yelled as he dashed out of the locker room and far away as possible.

Misty caught his arm.

"But it's not my birthday!" she cried bewilderedly.

Ash tugged away from her and continued running through the hall.

"Well Happy Christmas!" he yelled desperately, running out of sight from her.

Misty sighed in frustration and also confusion. He had been acting so weird lately. Whatever it was, she hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"Fine!" she yelled stubbornly at her disappearing friend. "But you still owe me an explanation!"

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for reading :) Gotta go now and do my school work cos I'm secretly uploading while pretending to do homework... . See you next Wednesday for another update but I may upload sooner, I don't know xD Anyways, see you soon :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xP**


End file.
